Beginning with a simple loop or ring with a flat bottom to create a footrest for the rider and to enable him/her to mount an animal, stirrups have been around for centuries.
The modern-day stirrup iron for horse-riding essentially comprises a horizontal base or flat bottom, joined by two bars on either side of the base running vertically and being angled towards the top where there is a stirrup strap hole. These components are described herein as the frame of the stirrup. See FIGS. 1A-1C for the basic stirrup frame. The stirrup strap hole is a gap for the placement of the belt connecting the stirrup to the saddle. The stirrup iron commonly used by jockeys is shown in FIGS. 1D-1F.
Variations occur in the size of the stirrup frame depending largely on whether it is being used for sporting, recreational or training activities and also depending on shoe size. Some variations include padding the stirrup for more comfort and better grip as seen in FIGS. 1D-1F. Other variations are of an aesthetic rather than a functional nature. With the above-mentioned variations, the basic components of the frame, i.e. the base, the two bars, and the stirrup hole, remain the same.
Horse-racing stirrups are typically made of stainless steel, aluminum or carbon fiber. Lighter weight material such as aluminum and carbon fiber are more ideal for racing activities.
While riding, jockeys have the challenge of delicately balancing on the horse while skillfully anchoring their boots between the first and third toes in the stirrups. One of the biggest challenges faced by jockeys is to concentrate on this delicate balancing and anchoring act while trying to win a race. The jockey has to maintain a firm footing in the stirrup for the duration of the race. This takes concentration, balance and energy. The jockey has to ensure correct placement of his feet relative to the stirrups in order to achieve the correct riding style and ride effectively. All these factors contribute towards the jockey achieving success in a race. The less the distractions and the less energy expended in balancing body weight, the greater the likelihood of success and a long career in horse-racing.
Sometimes, the rider's boots may slip off a stirrup causing the rider to lose balance and concentration. Other times, the boots may slide too far into the stirrup causing the rider to hurt his toe. These occurrences can happen because of the shape and configuration of the frame, and the fact that there is only one bar to hold the toe box in place.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved stirrup that at least addresses some of the problems associated with conventional stirrups.